L'histoire de Jésus
by teddy di
Summary: C'est l'histoire de la vie de Jésus.


Il était une fois, une meuf kétait enceinte. "Normal koi !" Et non jeunes gens car figurez-vous que cette femme était vierge, m'enfin... c'est ce qu'elle prétendait. Après tout libre à vous de vous faire votre propre avis. Cette femme s'appelait Marie et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle apris qu'elle était enceinte. Je vous raconte vite fait. Elle vivait tranquille au village et faisait des trucs de meufs. Quand au fil des semaines elle vit son ventre enflait, elle alla voir son médecin :

" Bonjour le médecin, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Ta gueule ! Je ne sais pas, Je ne suis pas ta mère !

\- Non mais sérieux là ! Vas-y dit moi qu'est ce que j'ai !"

Le médecin examina donc la jeune femme et conclu qu'elle était enceinte. Marie était dépitée : "Sa mère la pute ! Qu'est ce que je vais dire à Joseph !"

Joseph était le petit ami de Marie et ils s'étaient promis de ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles avant le mariage. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Joseph, elle le retrouva et lui expliqua tout et tant pis s'il ne la croyait pas :

" Jojo ! Je... je suis enceinte.

\- 'Tain ! Je savais que t'étais une pute en vrai, tout le monde le dit.

\- Hein ?! Y'a qui qui le dit ?

\- Ta mère par exemple.

\- Ma mère dirait jamais ça.

\- Ok Ta gueule, elle a écrit une chanson dessus et elle l'a chanté à la kermesse.

\- Non mais j'suis aussi vierge qu'une table basse !"

A ce moment de la conversation, Marie fut pris de convulsions.

Joseph accouru vers elle : "Marie ! Ne meurs pas, je ne veux pas que ces mots soit les derniers que tu prononceras. "

Marie se retrouva dans un endroit immaculé d'une blancheur qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer et vit un vieux mec.

" Marie ! Ma vierge préférée ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Tranquille, mais dites moi où suis-je et qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Dieu et on se trouve présentement dans ma maison de campagne.

\- Ah bah ça va alors... Pendant quelques secondes, je pensais que t'était un flic. Genre je tremblais à mort là.

\- Mais non Pauvre conne... Je ne suis pas là pour cette sombre affaire de drogues. Je suis là pour le bébé !

\- Oui. Qu'est qui y'a ?

\- Je suis le père de ce bébé, tu portes présentement l'enfant de Dieu ! Aller... Bisou je dois filer."

Marie repris soudainement conscience. Elle se releva et s'écria :

" Jojo ! C'est Dieu qui m'a fécondé !

\- Grosse mytho, vas-y je me casse, on s'appelle...

\- Non mais j'te jure. Sur... sur la vie de ma mère !

\- Bon d'accord..."

Voilà voilà, après ils ont fait leurs vies jusqu'au jour où... comme beaucoup de femmes enceintes, il fut un moment où elle deva accoucher. Marie et Jojo étaient dans une étable, ne me demandez pas pourquoi car je ne vous entend pas et même si je vous entendai je ne vous répondrai pas car je ne vous aime pas. Mais pas du tout ! Si vous étiez en train de mourir, je rigolerai...

Ils étaient donc dans l'étable entourés d'un âne, d'une vache et de paille. "Toc Toc Toc"

Marie se demanda qui frappa à la porte à une heure si tardive.

" Oui ? C'est qui ?

\- C'est les roi mages.

\- Entrez." Les roi mages Vladimir, Barack et Son Goku entrèrent.

" Je suis désolé, c'est un peu le désordre, je ne pensais pas que vous alliez venir mais en fait... qui êtes vous ?

\- Vous dites ça parce que nous sommes noirs ?

\- Ah non désolé j'avais pas vu."

Marie s'écarta donc dans la paille et patienta "Oh la la, c'est long de faire un bébé"

Vladimir prit la parole : "Pousse Grosse Conne ! Pouuuuuuusse !

\- Calme toi chéri voyons. Laisse la faire son bébé !, intervenu Barack."

Marie écouta les conseils de Vladimir et poussa "Oh la la, ça fait mal de faire un bébé".

Et là Boom Badaboom... C'est le bébé qui naît. Marie s'entretenu avec son mec pour trouver un prénom au bébé :

"Comment on l'appelle ?

\- Mdr ?

\- Mais c'est pas un prénom ça... voyons.

\- Mdrrrrrr ?

\- Mais non Ta gueule ! Y'a même pas de voyelles !

\- Hitler ?

\- Mon cœur me dit oui mais ma tête me dit non.

\- Pénis ?

\- Peut être.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu penses de... Jésus ?

\- Oui ! C'est parfé !"

Il était l'heure pour les roi mages de partir

"Aller Bisou ! Nous on s'en va.

\- Bonne route. Vous habitez où ?

\- Dans les favelas."

C'était donc l'histoire de la naissance de Jésus. N'étais-ce pas magnifique ?


End file.
